Yuraga Uchiha's Inauguration
Yuraga Uchiha, a man who searches for a purpose continues his journey wondering though the land, On his way he arrives at Konohagakure visiting the leaf village for the first in his life. Kohana Uzumaki was handed a scroll giving her orders to find a man named Yuraga Uchiha.. who was interested in joining the ranks of the Black Knights.. This scroll certainly was so helpful telling me what this man looks like.. I have almost no background inofrmation of him , no traits nothing to work with..Kohana Lamented as she walked toward the gate.. looking for anyone who matched up the brief profile on him she was given.. Yuraga reaches the gates of the village and stops and just looks around, wandering who is going to be the one who he meets from the Black Knights. His face looks like it has no emotion as he stands and waits. Kohana was in full search mode as her eyes swept every person in the village until she came across a lone figure standing there in wait looking rather confused and lost himself... Im gonna go out on a limb here and assume thats him.. I just hope im not wrong on this Kohana said as he made her way toward the man in her front view. By any chance is your name Yuraga Uchiha and your here to join the Black Knights Kohana questioned the man crossing her fingers hoping she was right "That is right, are you the one who will test me"he said. He reached for his blade, lets hurry and get this over with he said. Do we start now, i dont like to waste time. Good I like your attitude already Kohana said as she quickly got in her offensive positions and her hands began to glow.... Kohana quickly wasted no time in swinging for Yuraga's leg as her taijutsu was based on severing muscles and tendons in the extremites methodcially taking an opponent out and wearing them down with her medical jutsu Yuraga dodges it and seemingly disappeared using his incredible speed appearing behind her with his blade around her neck. "Your to slow he said, As his blade touches her throat. Am I becuase they way I see it your too predictable Kohana said as off her back elbow she had a Huge Crystal Blade extending off her back elbow in the path of Yuraga'a midsection aimed at a vital organ meaning if he stepped any closer he would have been impaled long before he had a chance to cut her.... Your fast... but every shinobi knows that one will always seeks to attack from behind to gain the element of surprise on the opponent such as this Kohana used Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands with her free hand as a large torrent of snakes flew from under her leave without warning looking to ensnare Yuraga.. Tell me whats your purpose for joining the black Knights.. As the snakes wrap around him he used Bat Style Replacement Technique and his body burst into many bats. Yuraga appears in the same spot he started in "Im hoping joining them will give me a purpose in life". After seeing her snake technique fail they retreated under her sleeve.... Is that right... Kohana said fixing her Bright red hair... and what purpose is it your trying to fulfill.. is it one of revenge or is it one where you are trying todo the right thing.. Kohana said ashe planted her feet and used Beast Tearing Palm sending a sharp Wind Slash that sliced through the air trying to reach Yuraga "Neither it doesnt matter what my purpose is as long as i have one, without purpose their is no point in life" he said as the wind blade gets closer to him. He used Wind Release: Hurricane Shield to block the blade of wind. He then creates 2 clones, 1 uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, while the other uses Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets, and then to top it off Yuraga used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique sending them all towards her. Kohana always quick on her feet used Body Shedding as it was impossible for her to escape any other way... and the then herself used Jade Crystal Clone Technique creating 3 clones and they rapidly got in formation and used Hurricane Thunderclap a sealing jutsu that traps and encases an opponent to hold them until the user decided to release them or blow it up.. Your purpose does matter, its your drive .. someone could easily turn those words against you and mold you into what they want you to be not what you can really turn out to be.. but you are also right without purpose we as people are nothing more than higher evolved animals... If you join the Black Knights... your purpose will be to protect for the greater good of home villages nto just those of others ut yours as well.. Do you swear to up hold this duty and purpose so long as you have the insignia of the Black Knights.. Kohana questioned him All 3 of them turned out to be clones and Yuraga appeared on a tree branch. "Yes i swear" he said. He then grabbed his blade with his right hand and channeled lightning through it Lightning Release: Voltage Blade and then he performed hand seals using one hand and used Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Kohana CLones were destroyed in the BINding jutsu but using her knowlegde of the Lightning Release she used Wind Release: Storm Tornado to burrow under the ground to escape the trap binding pillars and appeared just outside of the jutsu proxmity..... The if you swear Kohana said with a small smile on her face.. with no further Introduction.. YOu pass the inauguration exam and I hearby reinstate you as anew member of the Ranks of the Black Knights. Kohana said as she dug in her ninja bag and toosed him the Coin of the Black Knights.. this is used for communication when ever you or anyone else is in trouble.. on the back there is a Summoning sela that will glow and take you to the place here it was activated.. Kohana said explaining.. There s huge mission coming up so you needto talk to Yasuki Hatake or anyone else in charge of this operation ASAP to see who you will be paired up with based on your strenghts..... Yuraga said ok and without saying anything else continues into the village as if nothing had happened.